Pamiętaj tłumaczenie
by MeRY1990
Summary: Autor: isabella567 Niekanoniczna miniaturka. Bellatrix w innym świetle, przywiązana do swojej siostrzenicy. Dosyć ciekawe ujęcie postaci. Przeczytaj - skomentuj. :


„Pamiętaj"

Kobieta przemierzała najszybciej, jak tylko mogła mugolskie przedmieście. Była noc, a z daleka można było słyszeć niespokojne wycie wilków.

_Ryzykowała wszystkim..._

Bellatrix Lestrange była śmierciożercą, a przychodząc tutaj negowała wszystkie swoje wartości, które dotychczas wyznawała. Wreszcie po, jak się mogło wydawać, wielu godzinach wędrówki, osiągnęła swój cel. Tak, nieduży domek na wzgórzu. To było właśnie to, czego szukała. Otworzyła cicho furtkę i wślizgnęła się na teren posiadłości.

„_Światła zgaszone, więc muszą już spać_" – przemknęło jej przez myśl.

Skierowała swoje kroku do ogrodu, który mieścił się za domem i zajrzała przez okno. Zobaczyła wnętrze pomieszczenia, tym samym łóżeczko, w którym mocno spało różowowłose dziecko. Miało podobne do niej rysy twarzy: taki sam nos, oczy... Zauważyła to.

Bellatrix szepnęła formułkę zaklęcia i tylne drzwi otworzyły się bez najmniejszego skrzypnięcia. Kiedy weszła do pokoju swojej siostrzenicy, spostrzegła, że włosy dziewczynki przybrały taki sam odcień, jak tapeta na ścianie. Podeszła bliżej do łóżeczka i spojrzała na małą. Miała dla niej prezent z okazji pierwszych urodzin, które przypadały dokładnie tamtego dnia. Wyjęła więc małą lalkę ze swojej kieszeni i położyła obok śpiącego dziecka.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Nimfadoro – powiedziała, głaszcząc delikatnie różowe włosy. – Nimfadora... co za okropne imię. Będę cię nazywać... Dora? Nie... Tonks? Tak, Tonks będzie z tego wszystkiego najlepsze.

Wtem Lestrange usłyszała czyjeś kroki.

- Przepraszam cię, Tonks – szepnęła. – Ale wygląda na to, że muszę już lecieć.

I zniknęła.

Po chwili kobieta łudząco podobna do Bellatrix, weszła do ciemnego pokoju swojej córki. Podeszła do kołyski, spojrzała z góry na pociechę i zamarła. Tuż obok małej Nimfadory, leżała lalka. Ta lalka, której Andromeda nigdy nie spodziewałaby się ujrzeć ponownie.

- Bella... – szepnęła.

***

Przez lata Tonks rosła, ale wciąż miała swoją ulubioną lalkę i zabierała ją wszędzie, gdzie tylko szła. Bellatrix, przez ten czas, zagościła u niej jeszcze kilka razy, również nocną porą, aby dać jej parę drobnych podarków. Dziewczynka udawała wtedy, że śpi, a tak naprawdę była czujna. Słyszała głos tajemniczej kobiety, kiedy ta patrzyła na nią, słyszała też jej zapewnienia, że ją kocha, bez względu na wszystko...

Nawet miała okazję raz zobaczyć Bellę.

Działo się to wtedy, gdy mała Nimfadora zgubiła się w lesie i zaczęła cichutko płakać. Raptem, zza drzewa wyłoniła się piękna, czarnowłosa kobieta.

- Kim jesteś?! – zawołała wystraszona dziewczynka.

- Ja? Cóż... jestem kimś, kto się o ciebie troszczy.

- To znaczy takim jakby Aniołem Stróżem? – Tonks spytała podekscytowana.

- Tak, dokładnie to miałam na myśli.

Bellatrix machnęła swoją różdżką, a po chwili biała postać Patronusa, przypominającego posturą groźnego Ponuraka, pojawiła się obok niej.

- Znajdź drogę – powiedziała do niego.

I obie podążyły za stworzeniem. Kiedy dotarły na skraj lasu, Bellatrix powiedziała:

- Tonks, tutaj będę musiała cię zostawić. Ale pamiętaj – zawsze będę cię ko...

Tu przerwała, bo usłyszała, jak Andromeda nawołuje z przerażeniem w głosie swoją córkę.

I zniknęła. Znowu.

***

Miesiące mijały, a ślad po kobiecie zaginął.

Tonks siedziała w swoim pokoju i czytała, kiedy usłyszała dziwny dźwięk za oknem.

Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyła znajomą postać.

- To ty! – wyszeptała, odkładając książkę.

- Tonks, muszę to załatwić szybko. Jestem twoją ciotką, nazywam się Bellatrix Lestrange i zrobiłam coś naprawdę strasznego. Myślę, że nie zobaczymy się przez jakiś czas. Ale pamiętaj, mimo że rozstajemy się w tak zwariowany sposób, to dla mnie zawsze będziesz moją małą siostrzenicą.

I z błyskiem światła, zniknęła.

***

Minęło ponad czternaście lat od tego dnia.

Tonks nigdy nie zapomniała Bellatrix i jej ostatnich słów, przed tym, jak ciotka trafiła do Azkabanu, aby spędzić tam resztę swojego życia.

Młoda kobieta siedziała w swoim gabinecie w Biurze Aurorów. Otworzyła porannego Proroka i przeczytała coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewałaby się tam ujrzeć. Nagłówek głosił:

_MASOWA UCIECZKA Z AZKABANU!_

A poniżej:

_BELLATRIX LESTRANGE NA WOLNOŚCI!_

Tonks omal nie wypuściła z rąk kubka z kawą. Przez jej głowę natomiast, przebiegła pewna myśl – czy ciotka znowu ją odwiedzi, jak czyniła to kiedyś, czy Azkaban zmienił ją na tyle, że nie będzie już pamiętać o swojej siostrzenicy i o uczuciu, którym niegdyś ją darzyła?

***

Po ponad trzech latach kobiety spotkały się na polu walki. Bellatrix zawsze udawało się dziwnym trafem nie rzucać klątwami w siostrzenicę podczas każdej z wojennych potyczek, ale ani razu nie wspomniała o pamiętnych słowach. Nigdy też nie postępowała w taki sposób, aby udowodnić wartość dawnych zapewnień w stosunku do Tonks.

Teraz, kiedy rozgrywała się ostateczna walka o Hogwart, stanęły ze sobą twarzą w twarz, po raz ostatni.

- Powinnam cię teraz zabić, _Nimfadoro_ – Bellatrix wycelowała różdżką w Tonks i obie poczęły krążyć wokoło, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku. – Avada ked...

- Czekaj! – krzyknęła młodsza czarownica.

Lestrange opuściła różdżkę.

- Ciociu... pamiętasz? Pamiętasz, co mi powiedziałaś wtedy, kiedy zniknęłaś na tak długo? – dziewczyna była bliska łez.

Bella westchnęła.

_Ale pamiętaj, mimo że rozstajemy się w tak zwariowany sposób, to dla mnie zawsze będziesz moją małą siostrzenicą._

Te słowa wypływały leniwie na powierzchnię umysłu Bellatrix.

Zamknęła oczy i po chwili powiedziała cicho:

- Pamiętam, _Tonks. _Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? Kocham cię, przecież należysz do mojej rodziny...

Na twarzy Tonks zagościł nieśmiały uśmiech.

- ...ale jeśli cię nie zabiję, to on zabije mnie... – znów celowała w przeciwniczkę.

Nimfadora patrzyła na nią z przerażeniem.

Jej ciotka natomiast uśmiechnęła się.

- Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałam, Tonks. Do zobaczenia.

Bellatrix szybko skierowała różdżkę na siebie i wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa:

- _Avada Kedavra_.


End file.
